


The Sheep Emperor

by Dreamin_doin



Series: Leaving the Shadow of the Bat [8]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Game Night, Gen, Settlers of Catan, Sheep Empire, Team as Family, Unicycle - Freeform, dlaf2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin_doin/pseuds/Dreamin_doin
Summary: Darcy is invited to the Avengers Game Night





	The Sheep Emperor

Darcy had been doing a great job of avoiding the common room. Yes, Pepper had told her that she could use it. Yes, Steve and Bucky and Sam had all told her to make herself at home. She had been trying so hard to give the supers their space to just be themselves. But Steve had asked to hang out in the common room and had waved away her concerns. Now they were seated on the floor in the living room around a table playing various board games. It wasn’t so bad. So far the only people who had come by were people she had already met. Mainly Bucky and Sam. They were playing Settlers of Catan with her and Steve.

“Haha, I get another sheep, and with my sheep empire I will buy another development card! Take that Barnes.”

“C’mon Wilson. How’m I supposed to build anything besides some damn roads if I can’t get any sheep?” Bucky grouses as he rolls and collects his resources the way he’s supposed to.

“Look on the bright side Buck, at least you got longest road,” Steve offers, with a shit-eating grin knowing that Bucky is very competitive. Especially when playing with Sam.

“Bucky, I’ll give you three sheep for the very low low price, of all your brick,” Darcy says straight-faced. Bucky looks like he wants to argue, but having failed to place any of his settlements on field tiles and Sam hoarding all the sheep, he didn’t have many choices.

“Fine.” He hands over his cards and Darcy hands hers over cheerfully. Bucky finishes his turn and the game continues.

Several turns later Sam has lost his sheep empire to the robber, and Darcy’s just about to win when a strange sight occurs. Clint—who Darcy had briefly met on her second day in New York—comes unicycling into the common room, munching on a carrot.

“Uh, what’s up guys?” he asks, sounding so close to Bugs Bunny that Darcy can’t help but snort a little. The boys answer to Clint not even looking over, but when he makes eye contact with Darcy he winks at her before cycling back out, looking for Natasha.

“Hey, have you guys ever watched that [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJG698U2Mvo), where there are a bunch of people playing basketball and you have to count how many times they dribble?” She asks innocently. Not so surprisingly Bucky and Steve answer that they haven’t. Sam, though, to Darcy’s surprise also hasn’t seen it. She makes them watch it, and they laugh at themselves when only Steve caught it. Then Darcy asks, “So do you think that this applies anywhere else in your life?”

Just as the guys are starting to answer in the negative Clint comes back in, still on his unicycle, this time nudging Natasha along. “Nat, they’re playing your favorite game, and Sam is kicking your boyfriend’s butt. I just thought that you would like to play with them, and show them who the real Catan master was.”

“Clint…why are you on a unicycle?” Steve asks.

He shrugs, having moved onto snacking on an apple now. “Learned it in the circus. Like to keep up on it sometimes.”

“Are you all willing to play again?” Natasha asks, holding up the expansion pack. All four agree happily, and even Clint gets off his unicycle to sit with them and play too. It’s a close game, with everyone paying more attention to where they place their starting settlements. It’s a very competitive game, and very close. But eventually Natasha emerges victorious as the Catan champion.

**Author's Note:**

> The video mentioned can also be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJG698U2Mvo  
> Its worth a look if you haven't seen it before.


End file.
